


Blue And Orange

by 2queer4here



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Aromantic, Blow Jobs, Car Sex, College student Ichigo, Dinner Date, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Face-Fucking, Hickies, M/M, Money Shot, Out of Character, Sexual Humor, Trans Ichigo, WAP, aromantic grimmjow, cum on face, long hair ichigo, movie date, movie reviews, mutual orgasms, non binary Ichigo, not the song Ichigo just has good pussy, romance repulsed grimmjow, secretly soft grimmjow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:47:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26142076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2queer4here/pseuds/2queer4here
Summary: Hopeful brown eyes looked up from under long lashes and Grimmjow's heart melted. This sweet, smart, and beautiful little piece of ass was all his. Ichigo didn't even know how much power he welded over him and Grimmjow would rather keep it that way. He couldn't keep all of his mushy thoughts and feelings about Ichigo to himself, but he could keep the majority hidden. If a bitch didn't know his heart they couldn't break it.But Ichigo wasn't a bitch.He was perfect.
Relationships: Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Kurosaki Ichigo
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

"I’m not seeing any lovey dovey shit with you."    


  
  
Ichigo moved away from the poster he was reading. Maybe if he used his best ‘but-Grimmy-please’ eyes and pout combo his boyfriend would give in so they could see  _ Everything, Everything _ . 

  
  
  
"And don't even think 'bout tryna use that pretty face against me. C'mon over here and find somethin' else." The blue haired man instructed. Ichigo sighed, but obeyed him nonetheless. He could always go see  _ Everything, Everything _ by himself on a different day, maybe on Monday when he didn't have class? But he really should spend his day off working on his Psych paper. Senior year had left Ichigo in a funk when it came to writing papers. His ideas didn't flow in a way that left him happy and he often found himself frustrated for days at a time with little to no positive results to show for his efforts. He shook his head to clear his thoughts away from the stress of high school and began looking at the other movie options.    


  
  
He had already seen  _ Baby Driver _ with one of his friends and while Ichigo found it to be an okay movie he didn't think his beau would feel the same. But then again Grimmjow did like Jamie Foxx... So he mentally put  _ Baby Driver _ in the maybe category.   


  
  
_ Get Out _ was still playing. It was a fantastic movie in every sense about the racism that black people specifically face in America from white people who claimed to be the 'good guys'. Ichigo adored the movie, had even written a paper about it for his gender studies class, but since he had watched it with Grimmjow twice already it was ruled out.   
  


  
_ It _ looked promising. He was a fan of Stephen King as well as the mini series which had captured his heart years ago. It wasn't romantic, it wasn't in black and white, and it didn't have subtitles; it passed all the requirements to be a movie Grimmjow would watch. If the movie got too scary he could always cover his eyes or excuse himself to the bathroom. His boyfriend would definitely make fun of him for it, but if it helped Ichigo sleep peacefully at night then so be it. He could handle a little teasing.    


  
  
"Can we see  _ It _ ?" He asked. Brown eyes looked up from under long lashes and unbeknownst to him Grimmjow's heart melted. If the other man agreed they would have 20 minutes to grab snacks and use the restroom before choosing their seats.   


  
  
"Fine with me." Grimmjow's arm wrapped around Ichigo's waist.    
  


  
"Since I picked the movie you should pick where we eat, but I wanna go to Chilis." The ginger smiled at Grimmjow. They were walking back to the car after the movie, Ichigo cuddled close, hugging one of Grimmjow's arms with both of his own. His boyfriend smiled back at him.   


  
  
"Oh so you think you're in charge now, huh?" Grimmjow chuckled. Ichigo knew if the man really found fault with Ichigo's statement he'd give him a few swats on the ass to correct his behaviour, but so far his butt remained hand print free. Though the night was still young.   


  
  
"Nope," Ichigo popped his 'p'. "But I figured you were just going to ask me where I wanted to go anyway." At raised blue brows Ichigo continued.   
  


  
"Y'know, because you're so sweet and always put what I want first." Flattery was the way to a man's heart, and to what he wanted.   
  


  
"Ya damn right I do. You're my baby, you always come first."    
  


  
Dinner was a quiet affair. Grimmjow left part of the paper covering his straw intact at the end, blowing it perfectly to land in Ichigo's strawberry lemonade. Meanwhile, Ichigo contented himself with picking at Grimmjow's meal periodically as revenge. The man even let him take the last bite of waffle on his plate which made Ichigo smile wide.   
  


  
"You're so cute y'know that?" Grimmjow asked leaning forward in his seat. He grabbed his hand and brought it under the table to rest on Grimmjow's privates. Ichigo rubbed on the area with the larger hand still over his for guidance, giving one last squeeze after a minute over the thin material of his gray sweatpants before pulling back.

  
  
"Gon' be even cuter with your mouth full once we get back to the car."    
  


  
Averting his eyes Ichigo blushed heavily. He liked when Grimmjow spoke to him like that. It never took long for the heat in his lower tummy to spread. The ginger crossed his legs as if to stave off his wakening arousal.   
  


  
"You gon' be good for me baby and give me your throat?"

  
  
Ichigo took another bite of his ice cream before responding.   
  


  
"That depends. Are you going to let me finish dessert in peace?" He asked looking pointedly down at the plate in front of him. Grimmjow may have abandoned his own ice cream, but Ichigo didn't like to waste good food.   
  


  
"Gonna let me bust on ya face this time?" 

  
  
Ichigo blushed harder. Grimmjow was quick witted when he wanted to be. He requested their check while Ichigo thought about if he wanted cum on his face or not. The waitress had just returned with the slip of paper when Ichigo blurted out: 

  
  
"Just don't get it in my hair and you can." Of course it was just his luck to make such a comment just as other people came around to hear it. The woman's eyes widened marginally though she remained professional.   



	2. Chapter 2

"I’m not seeing any lovey dovey shit with you."    
  
  


Grimmjow watched his boyfriend move away from the poster, but he still held that look in his big brown eyes, the look that said “but-Grimmy-please” that never failed to make the blue haired man cave in. The pout that went along with that look would be his downfall someday. But not today.   
  


  
"And don't even think 'bout tryna use that pretty face against me. C'mon over here and find somethin' else." He instructed. His ginger sighed, but obeyed him nonetheless. His baby was usually compliant and good; but Grimmjow still felt uncomfortable watching romance movies, especially during the kissing scenes. The discomfort transferred over into his everyday life as well. Though every so often he'd be fine, even elated, to kiss Ichigo's pretty pink mouth most of the time it was a no go.   


  
  
"Can we see  _ It _ ?" Hopeful brown eyes looked up from under long lashes and Grimmjow's heart melted. This sweet, smart, and beautiful little piece of ass was all his. Ichigo didn't even know how much power he welded over him and Grimmjow would rather keep it that way. He couldn't keep all of his mushy thoughts and feelings about Ichigo to himself, but he could keep the majority hidden. If a bitch didn't know his heart they couldn't break it. But Ichigo wasn't a bitch. He was perfect.

  
  
"Fine with me." Grimmjow wrapped his arm around Ichigo's waist.    


  
  
"Since I picked the movie you should pick where we eat, but I wanna go to Chilis." Ichigo smiled at Grimmjow. They were walking back to the car after the movie and Ichigo was cuddled close hugging one of Grimmjow's arms with both of his own. When they first met he would have never imagined the other man being so cuddly, but here they were. On Ichigo's more feminine days he was about as clingy as an octopus. Not that Grimmjow minded much- he was touch starved anyway and his baby smelled so damn  _ good _ . Like vanilla and warm sunshine and bruised knuckles.   


  
  
"Oh so you think you're in charge now, huh?" Grimmjow chuckled. If he really didn't like the tone being used he'd give him a few swats on the ass to correct his behaviour, but so far that lovely butt remained hand print free. Maybe he'd spank Ichigo a little tonight back at his place just to reward him for being this good for so long. Ichigo liked when he was spanked for being bad because he liked how rough-big-man-masculine Grimmjow got when doing it, but he also liked a light, fun spanking too.   
  


  
"Nope," Ichigo popped his 'p'. "But I figured you were just going to ask me where I wanted to go anyway." At raised blue brows he continued.   


  
  
"Y'know, because you're so sweet and always put what I want first."

  
  


Grimmjow grinned.    


  
  
"Ya damn right I do. You're my baby, you always come first."    
  


  
Dinner was a quiet affair. Grimmjow left part of the paper covering his straw intact at the end, blowing it perfectly to land in Ichigo's strawberry lemonade to which the ginger made a sour face. Meanwhile Ichigo contented himself with picking at Grimmjow's meal periodically as revenge.   


  
  
"You're so cute y'know that?" Grimmjow asked leaning forward in his seat. He grabbed Ichigo's hand and brought it under their table to rest on his dick. It was starting to take interest, despite there being nothing sexy going on beforehand, which was a pain. But Ichigo was usually up for sex. Grimmjow guided his boyfriend's hand to rub his dick in the way he wanted before Ichigo gave him one last squeeze and pulled away.

  
"Gon' be even cuter with your mouth full once we get back to the car." He teased.   


  
  
Averting his eyes Ichigo blushed heavily and crossed his legs as if to stave off his wakening arousal. Grimmjow loved seeing him all blushy and cute. He would be willing to bet the other man was starting to get wet. The thought made him smirk. That pussy was all his and they both knew it.   
  


  
"You gon' be good for me baby and give me your throat?"   
  


  
Ichigo took another bite of his ice cream before responding.   


  
  
"That depends. Are you going to let me finish dessert in peace?" He asked looking pointedly down at the plate in front of him.   


  
  
"Gonna let me bust on ya face this time?" He took satisfaction from his baby's red face. Grimmjow requested their check while Ichigo finished his dessert. He couldn't wait to have that gorgeous mouth on him. 

  
  


As luck would have it Ichigo agreed just in time for their waitress to hear: "Just don't get it in my hair and you can." 

  
  


The woman's eyes widened but she kept on a professional smile.

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Grimmjow grinned and threw down a fifty and some ones (tip your servers!) before standing with Ichigo to leave. 

  
  


A brisk air and dark evening greeted the couple as they walked quickly. Grimmjow didn't wear a coat since he always ran hot, but he didn't like his baby going out in just a hoodie. He'd have to remember to correct that next time they went out.

  
  


Grimmjow watched his baby jog ahead of him to the car to get the space and himself ready. Wet wipes (because Ichigo hated being sticky after sex), a towel, and a condom they probably wouldn't use. Grimmjow smirked when he saw Ichigo place the towel under himself. Nobody could get his baby wet like him.

  
  
"Ready for this big dick?" Grimmjow teased as he made himself comfortable. He unknotted the ties of his sweatpants and pulled out his semi hard dick. Ichigo's hand looked good wrapped around dick. He let out a heavy breath through his nose as Ichigo licked cutely at his tip.

  
  
"I was right baby, you look cuter with your mouth full." Grimmjow grunted. Ichigo whined around his mouthful and rubbed his legs together. Grimmjow ran a hand down Ichigo's back and kept doing what he was best at: talking.

  
  


“Getting so good at this sweetheart.”

  
  


Ichigo whined over his mouthful and sucked harder. 

  
  


“Oh, you gettin’ wet for me honey? Soaking through your little panties? So wet and sweet you had to put the towel down so you don't ruin my car, huh?” 

  
  


Ichigo released the dick in his mouth with a loud  _ ‘pop'  _ , moving down to kiss and suck on his balls. He laid kisses over the shaft of Grimmjow's dick while slipping a hand into his jeans. Ichigo's mouth was perfect, and it'd only get better over time. So, not perfect, but one step below that. 

  
"That's it baby. Doin' so good. Lemme fuck your mouth a little sweet thing." Grimmjow guided his dick back into the warm mouth and made eye contact with his once-again-blushing baby.

  
  


Grimmjow started with short, slow thrusts waiting for him to get used to the movement in his mouth. He was getting so good at taking dick. Grimmjow was really proud of him. Grimmjow spent a few more minutes fucking Ichigo. He glanced over to where Ichigo's hand had stopped completely in his jeans and felt his orgasm building. Ichigo had abandoned his own pleasure in favour of focusing on him getting off. And when he saw Ichigo shiver he knew it was time. He pulled out and Ichigo jerked him.

  
  


“Open your mouth baby.” Grimmjow moaned.

  
  
Ichigo flinched away instinctively as the first glob landed but moved back once he closed his eyes. Grimmjow twitched in Ichigo's hand then came in his mouth, on his cute little nose, and over his forehead.   
  


  
  



	4. Chapter 4

Grimmjow grinned and threw down a fifty and some ones (tip your servers!) before standing with Ichigo to leave. 

  
  


Ichigo knew his boyfriend ran hot and often forfeited layers to keep from sweating too much, but he still wished the man would wear a coat more. He was going to catch his death running around like that one day and then Ichigo would have to kick his ass. 

  
  


Spotting his boyfriend's blue Toyota Camry Ichigo jogged eagerly to the passenger's side. When the doors were unlocked he pulled wet wipes, a small towel (because when he got wet, he got  _ wet _ ) and a condom (just in case) from the glove compartment. He lifted his hips to put the towel down on the seat and turned towards the driver's seat to watch Grimmjow step into the car. There weren't many cars in the parking lot and it was dark enough that nobody would see them if they left the lights off, so Ichigo took off his hoodie after gathering his hair into a low ponytail.

  
  


Ichigo knew his blowjobs weren't anything special, but Grimmjow kept requesting them. So he must be doing something right. It must have helped that he liked practicing and had come a  _ long, long  _ way since their first oral encounter. He shuddered to think of how he hadn't covered his teeth properly.

  
  
"Ready for this big dick?" Grimmjow teased closing the door behind him and undoing the ties of his sweats.

  
  


And what a big dick it was. Ichigo licked his lips before reaching out to grab it. He jerked it until it was hard. He leaned over the console more to lather kitten licks to the head. Upon hearing Grimmjow let out a breath through his nose, Ichigo moved on to licking overly wet stripes up the shaft so it would go down easier.

  
  
"I was right baby, you look cuter with your mouth full." Grimmjow grunted. Ichigo whined around his mouthful and rubbed his legs together. Grimmjow ran a hand down Ichigo's back and kept doing what he was best at: talking.

  
  


“Getting so good at this sweetheart.”

  
  


Ichigo whined over his mouthful and sucked harder. 

  
  


“Oh, you gettin’ wet for me honey? Soaking through your little panties? So wet and sweet you had to put the towel down so you don't ruin my car, huh?” They were all rhetorical questions of course, Grimmjow knew what he did to Ichigo. Ichigo released the dick in his mouth with a loud  _ ‘pop' _ , moving down to kiss and suck on lightly haired balls. He laid kisses over the shaft of Grimmjow's dick to give his mouth a break while slipping a hand into his jeans past his predictably soaked panties and rubbed his clit.   
  


  
"That's it baby. Doin' so good. Lemme fuck your mouth a little, sweet thing." Grimmjow guided his dick back into the warm mouth and made eye contact with him. Ichigo relaxed his jaw the best he could and let the other man set the pace. Grimmjow started with short, slow thrusts waiting for him to get used to the movement in his mouth.

  
  


Ichigo's hand slowed down as all of his attention focused on Grimmjow. He tried to remember to suck when the shaft was going in and keep his teeth at bay. Grimmjow spent a few minutes fucking Ichigo. Clear blue eyes glanced over to where Ichigo's hand had stopped completely in his jeans.

  
  


Ichigo shivered in anticipation. He knew his man would take care of him after.

  
  


When Grimmjow removed his dick from his mouth Ichigo jerked it until his man grunted.

  
  


“Open your mouth baby.” Grimmjow moaned.

  
  
Ichigo had flinched away instinctively as the first glob landed but moved back once he closed his eyes. He felt the cock in his hand twitch then warm cum shoot in his mouth, on his nose, and over his forehead before it stopped.


	5. Chapter 5

Grimmjow grabbed the wet wipes Ichigo had left out to clean his face before he could start complaining. It was such a shame to see his marking come (no pun intended) off. Oh well, he thought, he'd just have give Ichigo some noticeable hickies instead. He tucked himself away and threw the wipes back on the dashboard.

“Come here baby.” He said moving his arms out of the way. “And get rid of ya pants.”

It was almost comical the way Ichigo wiggled around on the seat tugging at his tight jeans and shoes before scrambling into his lap. Grimmjow closed his legs so that he had a surface to grind down on. Long fingers reached around to unhook Ichigo's bra while his mouth was busy kissing the tan neck in front of him. Ichigo let out a quiet sigh rolling his hips down. 

“That's it.” He praised.

Grimmjow switched from kissing to biting and sucking at Ichigo's neck while swiping both thumbs over hard brown nipples. 

“Can I touch you lower baby?” 

Ichigo whined at that and nodded. Grimmjow brought one hand down between them to play in slick pink folds. He rubbed his thumb gently over Ichigo's clit and took a nipple into his mouth to suckle on. Ichigo's back arched and he clawed at his shoulders, moaning and panting. 

“Is that good for you honey?” 

“Yeah.” Ichigo whimpered. He humped Grimmjow's legs faster. 

“You need something in you? Couple fingers?” Grimmjow let a finger rub harder over the dripping hole, but Ichigo shook his head, so he withdrew.

“Can you,” Ichigo interrupted himself with his panting. “Want,” He arched his back again and pushed his head to lay in the crook of Grimmjow's neck. “Touch my other…” He whimpered and kissed Grimmjow's neck, too overwhelmed to speak properly.

“C'mon Ichigo, can't do much if ya don't tell me where you want to be touched.” 

“My other hole.” Ichigo whined, and God, Grimmjow loved it when he was this worked up and needy. Grimmjow trailed a hand down his back over the bumps of his spine to rub over Ichigo's asshole. His finger was already pruning from the amount of slick Ichigo produced so he pushed half of his finger in. Ichigo moaned and knocked Grimmjow's other hand away from his clit so he could rub it instead. 

Grimmjow smirked hearing Ichigo wail and call his name as he came. When his convulsions stopped and the trembling from his post orgasm ended Grimmjow removed his finger carefully. Ichigo's breathing was evening out though he still kept his head in Grimmjow's neck. 

He reached for the wet wipes again and cleaned his hands before swiping over Ichigo's hole and that was when the devilish ginger decided to push out a glob of cum into his lap. 

“Really?” Grimmjow asked unamused. 

“Wanted it out.” 

Grimmjow rolled his eyes without any real heat behind it and continued cleaning Ichigo's pussy before dealing with his pants. He got Ichigo back in his seat before going to grab the spare clothes they left in the trunk. Ichigo wouldn't be too happy anymore if he had to put on jeans again. So Grimmjow rounded to his side opening the car door before helping his baby into a pair of shorts and one of his old shirts. He even put Ichigo's shoes for him again and buckled his seatbelt.

  
  



	6. Chapter 6

Grimmjow grabbed the wet wipes Ichigo had left out to clean his face, which he was grateful for. He didn't mind facials all that much, but he hated to let cum sit around for too long. Grimmjow tucked himself away and threw the wipes back on the dashboard.

  
  


“Come here baby.” Grimmjow instructed moving his arms out of the way. “And get rid of ya pants.”

  
  


Ichigo wiggled around on the seat tugging at his tight jeans, and shoes, before scrambling into his lap, dripping and ready. Grimmjow closed his legs so that he had a surface to grind down on. Long fingers reached around to unhook Ichigo's bra while his mouth busied itself kissing at Ichigo's neck. Ichigo let out a quiet sigh beginning to roll his hips down. He savoured the heat rolling forth from his lower stomach. 

  
  


“That's it.” The man praised.

  
  


Grimmjow began biting and sucking on his neck making sure to leave large visible marks and let his hands roam. Ichigo's rhythm faltered when his nipples were brushed. They were sensitive enough that he could feel himself getting close to cumming.

  
  


“Can I touch you lower baby?” 

  
  


Ichigo whined and nodded. Grimmjow brought one hand down between them and rubbed gently over Ichigo's clit and took a nipple into his mouth to suckle on. Ichigo's back arched and he clawed at his shoulders moaning and panting. 

  
  


“Is that good for you honey?” 

  
  


“Yeah.” Ichigo whimpered. He humped Grimmjow's legs harder. He wouldn't need much more to cum, but a finger, or two, would be nice. 

  
  


“You want something in you? Couple fingers?” Grimmjow let a finger rub harder over the dripping hole. Ichigo shook his head. He did want fingers, but not there.

  
  


“Can you,” Ichigo interrupted himself with his panting. “Want,” He arched his back again and pushed his head to lay in the crook of Grimmjow's neck. “Touch my other…” He whimpered and kissed Grimmjow's neck, too overwhelmed to speak properly. It was like every time they had sex his brain melted into a pile of mush. Sensitive, lovely, overwhelmed mush.

  
  


“C'mon Ichigo, can't do much if ya don't tell me where ya want to be touched.” 

  
  


“My other hole.” Ichigo whined. And Grimmjow, wonderful always there to please Grimmjow, trailed a hand down his back before rubbing over Ichigo's asshole. He pushed half his finger in. Ichigo moaned and knocked Grimmjow's other hand away from his clit so he could rub it himself. He liked the way Grimmjow did it, but sometimes he liked his own hand on himself to push him over the edge.

  
  


Ichigo wailed and yelled out Grimmjow's name. When the fog of  _ yes yes good yes don't stop _ cleared from his head he felt Grimmjow's finger leave him. His breathing was evening out though he still kept his head in Grimmjow's neck. He felt  _ good.  _ All liquid-y and fucked out.

  
  


He felt Grimmjow start to clean him off with the cold wet wipes and smiled. Then grimaced at the feeling of too much cum inside him. Without thinking about it further Ichigo pushed it out.

  
  


“Really?” His partner asked unamused. 

  
  


“Wanted it out.” 

Grimmjow rolled his eyes without any real heat behind it and continued to clean them. He guided Ichigo back in his seat before getting out of the car. Ichigo hoped the man was grabbing him a change of clothes, he didn't want to be back in jeans after that. 

Feeling fuzzy and happy Ichigo closed his eyes.

  
  



End file.
